


Dazzling Lights

by brodylover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lyrium Brands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Fenris x Dorian please - I am dazzled by you</p><p>Fenris doesnt know what Dorian sees in him, especially when he's lit up at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazzling Lights

It was easier in the dark, when he could move through the room without any sight, no reflections on mirrors or glass or water to reveal him. Skyhold was darker than Kirkwall had ever been and he was glad that Hawke had allowed his presence in the fortress. It had been years since Dorian had come through Kirkwall on his way down from Tevinter, since they’d had any semblance of a relationship.

He’d expected Dorian to move on, to find his thrills elsewhere. He hadn’t been too interested in staying after all, was flighty, timid, thought the worst of himself. Fenris was certain that it was his fault, the he wasn’t good enough. He was an elf, for one, an ex-slave, another, and then there were the markings for a third.

Denarius had made him hideous, a monster, and anyone who tried to love him was doing so out of pity. He didn’t know why he’d come to Skyhold after all that. He told himself it was to keep his friend safe, to help the Inquisition, to see more of Thedas, but there had been a strange inkling for him to see what had happened to his short lived love as well.

Dorian’s response had been surprising, overwhelming, and more sincere than he would have hoped. They were sharing a room, for one, a lot had changed. Dorian wasn’t as jumpy, wasn’t terrified of being caught with something as disgusting as he was. Dorian deserved better.

But Dorian had let him stay and when Fenris woke in the night and padded around the room, the mage did nothing to stop him. He didn’t light the candles with a wave of his hand or pull him back into the furnace of the blankets, but let him walk. It could have been how heavy a sleeper Dorian was, or it could have been the pain of a blow he’d recently received, following the Inquisitor around the Emerald Graves, leaving his arm in a firm cast.

A lot had changed, not just Dorian’s demeanor. He’d always been sneaky but when an arm went around Fenris’ waist, heat at his back as he kissed along the elf’s shoulder, Fenris jumped more than he’d ever thought possible.

Everywhere Dorian touched was a flicker of light, his magic feeding into the searing pain of the marks carved into him. He gritted his teeth as the lines of lyrium reacted to Dorian’s proximity, and soon the room was filled with more pale light than Fenris wanted to deal with.

And, of course, there was no where they could be in a room like Dorian’s that wouldn’t be in sight of the large mirror that the mage primped himself with every morning. The light was reflected, bounced back, and Fenris shut his eyes tight before he could see the curls and contours of the lines carved into him.

“I know what you’re afraid of.” Dorian raised his lips to Fenris’ ear, not quite touching, but letting his sleep mussed mustache tickle the lobe. “But I promise you there’s no harm in looking.”

Fenris’ hands tightened into fists. Dorian would say that, of course he would, he was flawless and beautiful and he told everyone he passed just how good he was. He hadn’t been altered by someone else, hadn’t had his form manipulated for another’s will. He was perfect.

“Look, please.” Dorian’s hand went up to tilt his chin and the pain there was more subtle, softer in a way.

He knew it was pointless to fight him, that doing what he was told would make it all end sooner. So he did. As much as he hated the lines he saw in the mirror, more that than anything else, he looked.

“I am dazzled by you.” Dorian hummed against the nape of his neck. “You do realize this, yes? You are absolutely stunning.”

“I look like a maniacs failed art project.” He snorted, unbecoming as the rest of him.

“If by project you mean masterpiece.” Dorian released his chin in order to card his fingers through Fenris’ hair. That was good, no pain there. “Not that I want to credit that bastard anything, of course. You are beautiful regardless.”

“And if I didn’t have them? Would I still be so dazzling?”

Dorian put his hand back on his shoulder and this time, used it to turn him around, looked him in the eye in the small amount of light that was shed from Fenris’ own body. “The things you have suffered have made you unique, yes, a curiosity, but they are not what make you so dazzling. That all comes from yourself.”

“You’re just saying that.” Fenris’ eyes darted away.

“Come back to bed and I’ll tell you more.” Dorian promised with a sly smile that had Fenris looking at him all over again. “Tell you with more than words perhaps.”

Fenris smiled as well to that, allowing himself to be led to the still warm sheets by the mage. To think he could ever love someone like this, the son of a magister, and to think that Dorian could see anything in a man like Fenris. Hard to imagine that either of them would be so important. Impossible to expect such a mage to lay such a warrior down in bed and kiss away every aching line that made him doubt himself, until they were both satisfied.


End file.
